Agricultural implements may be towed through fields to till or otherwise work the field. Certain of these agricultural implements may become plugged or jammed by soil or debris as they are towed through the fields. Such plugging may cause suboptimal performance of the agricultural implement, uneven surfaces in the field, or other problems that may require repair work. These issues may be exacerbated if the implement is plugged for a period of time.